Nuit intime
by Mlle.Sirkis
Summary: OS Quand la maladresse mène à l'amour. Ou comment Severus Rogue attire Harry dans son lit.


Aaaah, je sais que j'ai plusieurs fics en cours, mais je viens de retrouver celle-ci, que j'avais écrit il y a vraiment longtemps, alors je vous la poste, pour avoir votre avis.

* * *

« J'y crois pas! Pourquoi un samedi soir?? Pourquoi est-ce que ce bâtard des cachots, m'a demandé de venir en retenue un samedi soir? Bah, pourquoi est-ce que je me pose la question... Il n'a rien à faire, lui le samedi soir... C'est un soir comme un autre qu'il passe à corriger ses copies... Il n'a vraiment pas de vie! » Maugréait Harry, qui se dirigeait maintenant vers les cachots. Cela faisait trois nuit qu'il ne dormait pratiquement pas. Les cauchemars l'envahissaient dans son sommeil, alors il se réveillait. Il se sentait faible en ce moment. Normal. Il frappa à la porte des appartements de son professeur de potions.

« Entrez! » Hurla une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le jeune sorcier pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas peu assuré. La tête lui tournait. Il ne tiendrait certainement pas jusqu'à la fin de la retenue. Il ne vit pas Rogue tout de suite.

« Professeur? »

« Je suis là Potter! » Lui cracha t-il. « Vous commencerez par trier les fioles de potions qui se trouvent en haut de l'étagère.

Le jeune homme manqua s'étouffer.

« Tout en haut?! » s'écria-t-il.

« Je vous ai surestimé Potter, je pensais que ça serait une tache facile pur vous, puisqu'il vous suffit de les trier dans l'ordre alphabétique, vous connaissez votre alphabet, n'est-ce pas? Quoi qu'à en juger par la présence d'innombrables fautes d'orthographe sur vos copies, je pourrait en douter... » Il eut un rictus, triomphant, et moqueur.

Harry fulminait intérieurement.

« Vous le faîtes vraiment exprès? » Hurla le jeune sorcier. « Ou bien êtes-vous vraiment stupide? Vous voyez bien que je ne peux pas les atteindre! »

« Pour une fois que Monsieur Potter ne se proclame pas être le plus grand... C'est bien Potter, vous progressez. » murmura t-il. « Maintenant, montrez moi que vous êtes intelligent... Servez vous d'une chaise. » Il saisit les poignets de son élève, le plaqua contre le mur. « Et cessez une bonne fois pour toute de m'insulter. » Souffla-t-il. Puis il le lâcha. « Bien, vous pouvez commencer. » Il alla s'assoir à son bureau, et sembla plonger dans un autre monde : celui de la médiocrité des copies de ses élèves.

Harry soupira. Il alla prendre une chaise, la déposa devant la grande étagère, puis grimpa dessus. Il attrapa quelques fioles, les rangea, puis d'autre...D'un coup de coude, il en fit tomber trois. Par chance son professeur n'avait rein remarqué. Le jeune sorcier s'empressa de rassembler le liquide dans chacune des fioles. Bien sûr les trois potions étaient mélangées maintenant, mais après tout, peut-être ne se servirait-il jamais de celles-ci.

« Potter! » Aboya son professeur. « Votre retenue est terminée. Sortez! »

L'élève sursauta, puis tomba à la renverse.

« Tout va bien Potter? »

« Non! » Gémit-il.

« Ne bougez pas, je doit avoir une potion qui dissipera la douleur, mais je pense que vous devriez aller voir madame Pomfresh avant de retourner dans votre dortoir. »

Le professeur attrapa deux des potions que Harry avait renversé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Professeur, vous ne devriez pas... »

« Taisez-vous Potter, buvez! Je suis déjà bien gentil de ne pas vous avoir laissé vous débrouiller seul. »

Harry s'exécuta. La potion fit vite effet. Harry se sentait mieux, peut-être même trop bien. Si bien qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était allongé dans son lit...Non attendez... Pas son lit. Des draps noirs, une couverture de soie verte. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas son lit! Il se retourna, et s'aperçut avec horreur que le lit dans lequel il était n'était autre que celui du monstrueux bâtard des cachots. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs réveillé et l'observait d'une façon assez étrange. Ses pupilles dilatées le fixaient goulument.

« Tu te sens mieux, Harry maintenant? »

_Depuis quand est-ce qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom??_

Le survivant ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

« Oui Sev', merci. »

Il aurait voulu hurler et s'enfuir, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'en empêchait. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Une des trois potions renversées devait être un filtre d'amour. Rogue n'était donc pas maître de lui-même non plus! Harry se sentit faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait fait pour rien au monde. Il avança lentement sa main vers les cheveux de son professeur, les caressant doucement. Le dit professeur rapprocha tout aussi lentement son visage de celui de son élève avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Rogue aurait lui aussi voulu partir en courant, oublier tout ça. Oui c'est ça, à l'instant même il aurait voulu être n'importe où, sauf ici! Mais le fait est qu'ils étaient tout deux bloqués ici. Il se demanda un instant ce que ce timbré de Directeur pourrait penser en les voyant ainsi, l'un fermant les yeux, respirant difficilement, et l'autre le regard lubrique et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Peut-être était-il déjà au courant? Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un Harry très entreprenant qui vint l'embrasser plus langoureusement cette fois-ci. Les mains du professeur de potions glissèrent le long du corps fin de son jeune élève haletant. Les deux tentaient en vain de résister à ces pulsions inconnues. Le plus jeune finit par se blottir au creux des bras de son ainé. Ils s'endormirent.

Il était près de minuit dans la chambre du professeur Rogue. Les effets de la potions s'étant dissipés, Harry se leva lentement, afin de ne pas réveiller son amant d'un soir. Il traversa les appartements de son professeur, puis sortit. Il marcha dans les couloirs froids, prenant soin de ne croiser personne. Il arriva enfin au dortoir Gryffondor. Il se changea en vitesse, s'allongea, et s'endormit aussitôt. Il était presque certain, maintenant, que quand Rogue se réveillera, et se souviendra de tout, il décidera de ne plus jamais, Ô Merlin jamais, coller de retenue a cet allumeuse de Potter. Pourtant quand le professeur de potions se réveilla, il remarqua douloureusement que son élève n'était plus à ses côtés, et que la prochaine fois, il devrait trouver une autre excuse.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire une suite, je sais pas encore comment, alors je la poste en OS, et si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse!! =)

Bisouxxx!!


End file.
